


Ohayo

by Sariberri08



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariberri08/pseuds/Sariberri08
Summary: A collection of Naruhina short stories with all kinds of fluffiness.





	1. Ohayo

In the early morning there was little but the quiet promise of a new day. Besides the low hum of the town slowly waking, the only thing catching the Hokage's senses was the soft breathing of the woman sleeping beside him.  
  
While he drank in the beautiful sight of her, he felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. He knew every freckle, each battle scar marring her pale skin, as well as the fine lines on her round hips that was proof she has carried their babies. He gazed upon her peacefully sleeping form perfectly curled into the crook of his arm, her inky hair splayed like the night around them. He absolutely loved her midnight-blue locks and how it shimmered like starlight at the most unexpected of moments. Right now he found it cascading down bare shoulders and ample breasts in the most enticing of ways. He fought the urge to brush it gently away and kiss, tease, and ravish the flush pink skin of the only woman able to make him want her without even trying. He reigned his more fiendish desires in, wanting to let his Hime sleep. As it was, he was more than content to hold her securely in his arms. He planted feather-light kisses to the top of her head and whispered the softest words of love in hopes they found their way into her dreams.  
  
Their children were just about grown now and he praised her for not only enduring, but for thriving in his absence. She was selfless and strong in all the ways he sincerely wished he could be. Their son may have his father's sharp tongue and smile, but in him he saw her. He saw the tiny seed of love and compassion she had planted and nurtured all these years bloom behind eyes that mirrored his own. And while their daughter was just as beautiful and kindhearted as her mother, with her help she had also grown to become exceptionally outgoing and self assured; the very things it had taken years for his own wife to find in herself.  
  
He thought about every happy memory, and in all of them, there was Hinata at the center of it all like the Sun while he danced helplessly around in her gravitational pull. From the outside he knew this may seem an inaccurate assessment of the soft spoken and shy woman most knew her to be, but to him it was the truth. She brought warmth and light to his previously darkened world and, much like the Moon, he shined only because she has chosen to cast her brilliant light upon him. Whenever he felt his dreams or his hope slipping away, she was there with advice and a kiss for good measure. He marveled at how even when the challenge seemed impossible, she rose above it with an unmatched grace. It was through her that he learned his true worth, and long ago he vowed he would never stop cherishing her for seeing the value in those that so few others had tried to. The girl that once could barely speak to him had become his best friend, his lover, and most importantly, his family. She bore his last name with pride and admiration, something he doubted he'd ever live to see come true. There were holes a lifetime of neglect had burrowed down to his very soul that she had carefully and patiently filled with her unconditional love. So patiently.  
  
She stirred, the morning light registering with her hooded lilac eyes. In her still tired state, her arms found Naruto's waist and her legs his closest thigh, entangling herself even more so to him. He let out an airy snort in amusement and his fingers began playing with her hair in sheer muscle memory. She whispered a barely audible "ohayo", muffled slightly as her lips were pressed somewhere near his collarbone. He felt an all too exciting chill run the length of his spine, cursing this luscious woman for commanding his body so effortlessly. He held her, feeling deliriously happy there basking in the rays of his little sun.  
  
The more she woke, the more rejuvenated he felt. He listened to the dream she had been having, an epic one involving the old team 8 and 7 embarking on a journey for the perfect cinnamon roll, and he told her of his. They laid there, laughing and giggling like they were teens again. And, like two teenagers in love, they inevitably found their way to one another; all the while his hand securely holding onto hers.  
  
Flush and thoroughly breathless, he watched her serenely rise as their sheets rolled off her curves like rain until they pooled on the floor beside her feet. His breath hitched and his heart slipped a beat. Nearly twenty years together and he was still as enamored as the first time they kissed.  
  
With a stretch and a glance back at him she said with a smile, "Naruto-Kun, you're staring again."  
  
"Can't be helped I'm afraid, my Hime" he teased in a low voice, "stop being so damn sexy then."  
  
He grinned watching his favorite color, Hinata Blush Pink, pour across her kind features in a warm glow. She swatted his words away with a frazzled wave of her hands and retreated to the other room to compose herself.  
  
He laid back down with a satisfied grin. He could hear the kids downstairs thundering about below. Hima was yelling about something Boruto wasn't giving back to her. There was shuffling of this or that across the bamboo floors, followed quickly by shouts for their mother. Hinata, now fully presentable in her old training shirt with her long hair brushed back, rushed off to see to the matter at hand.  
  
As he listened to their voices and to the volumes of the city steadily rise, he let out a blissful sigh. He got up and stretched, deciding backup may be needed.


	2. Topped with Strawberries

Hinata was mad.

Not just mad, but furious. Her normally calming eyes were narrowed and her plush lips pursed tight as her hands found their way firmly onto her hips. A full head shorter than him, she had to glare up at curealan blue eyes, but oh was it still exceptionally effective. 

She stood her ground without saying a damn word, yet Naruto wished she would. He wished she'd take a page from Sakura and smack him silly. He wanted the kind hearted and peite woman barely a foot away to scream, to lash out, anything but the deafening silence she wrapped him in. 

He had messed up tonight, majorly in fact, and he had tried everything short of grovelling on his hands and knees to apologize to the fuming girl before him. Past experiences proved he was content to joke the less serious problems away and let the others sort themselves out. This though... This Hinata with a look that could stop all nine of the tailed beasts dead in their tracks, was uncharted territory for him. 

With a sharp exhale of air, she turned on her heel and in a calm fury expanded the space between them with a slamming door. Without a word, and more importantly without a single glance back, she left Naruto entirely alone in the silence she had submerged him helplessly in. He had made the mistake of letting her walk away before, he didn't intend to let it happen again. 

He took off down the hall just outside the Hokage office, his cloak all lopsided and an exasperated expression securely in place.

"Hinata, wait!" 

She stopped just short of the stairway, her fists clenched as she faced him. Her eyes locked onto his with a fierceness she so rarely displayed it left him utterly speechless. It took him a few tries until he muttered out, "please, I'm so sorry Hime... I prom-"

"Stop it."

He stared with his mouth agape, entirely dumbfounded. He watched her sigh and take one carefully calculated step towards him. Her gaze pierced him and he wondered if that was one wound he'd ever entirely heal from. Never dropping her stare she seethed out,"it's her birthday, Naruto..."

"I know, I know, I fucked up big time, but-"

Hinata scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. He could tell she was debating the idea of letting him speak his peace or leaving. He was relieved when she did choose the later; shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, but ultimately staying put. When she finally brought her full attention back to him she spoke in an even and controlled tone, "I've gotten used to you not being home, and I fully understand that with your job that things will be missed..."

It took her a moment to find her thoughts. He could see tears prick at the corners of her eyes. He wanted to go and hold her, to fall to his knees before her, but he knew that would only make it that much harder on her. But she didnt cry. With a slight shake of her dark hair she whispered, "if it was just me I would be able to take it, for your sake, but she is your daughter and deserves more of you."

"Of course she does Babe, but so does the Village... I'm doing this for her sake too ya know!"

He could see the pent up anger leak into her expression at this. No longer was the pretense of calmness fixed like porclien to her delicate features, no, rather there was a wrath he didnt know she was capable of unleashing.

"How dare you. This is your child and you WILL let the significance of that fact mean something. Im done defending your absences to them and asking for forgiveness on your behalf. They need their father, so I suggest you be one."

Naruto took a shaky step backwards at her stark reprimand. He felt his own frustrations and guilt take hold of his emotions at this, his eyes dangerous as he shouted, "damn it, Hinata, you think I intended to miss it? That I didnt want to be there?!"

"Of course not."

"Its ONE birthday for god sake!"

"I understand that, but to her-"

"She should understand too that her Father has a lot more on his plate than most! I think I know better than anyone that the people you want to celebrate with can't always make it..."

She kept her firm stance inches away from him despite his harshness, eyes clear and focused onto his. She seemed to let some of her fury go as she responded in a peaceful tone, "you're right Naruto-Kun, you do, and it's why it should mean all the more that you're there, because you've been blessed with the opportunity to see your babies grow."

There is was, the truth that left his little world in shambles at his feet. He knew this, had know it in fact since they found they were first expecting, but somehow he had failed to make it a priority. His dream has always been to be acknowledged and to be someone the village no longer could look down upon. He wanted that so bad he had forgetten why it was so important to begin with. He had spent so much of his childhood blaming his loneliness on parents that had sacrificed everything for him that he didnt realize he was repeating that same cycle. 

He clutched onto Hinata's hand. His parents would have done anything within their power to be with their son, to have had a chance to celebrate everything with him... why hadn't he done the same? 

He felt warm arms wrap around him, pulling him into the place he felt most at home. She let him process it all, her silence now a deep comfort to his reeling mind. He slowly pulled himself away, keeping her hand in his. He moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek gently. He let his lips linger, whispering, "forgive me?"

"Of course," she said with unwaiving conviction, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. 

He led her back towards his office, once more facing the surges of papers and requests hidden behind countless empty cups of ramen. He tensed, knowing what he should do and what he needed to. 

Hinata was looking up at him, about to speak when there was a soft knock at the door. 

They both turned to find Shikamaru waiting there, a stern look traced among his features. He had more files to add to Naruto's mountain of work tucked under his arm with something bold and in red peeking out. He didnt bother to acknowledge the pressing Hokage business, but rather he said cooly, "is everything... okay? I didnt mean to overhear, but I was on my way up when I heard shouting."  
"Shikamaru!! Perfect timing my man," said Naruto with genuine happiness to his voice, "look, I'm gonna be taking the week off. It's my daughter's birthday and I think a family vacation is in order. Can you make it happen? Please?"

They watched as a smirk broke out across his face. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders and promptly lead him out of the office door.

"Yes, I'll handle everything. You guys enjoy your time together," he said in his best troublesome voice, smiling all the while. 

"Thank you, Shika-Kun!" Exclaimed Hinata with a bow as Naruto thumped him gratefully on the back. 

"You're welcome, guys. And oyi, Naruto, don't you dare send even one shadow clone within one hundred meters of this place or I'll have your ass beat!"

They giggled and agreed, heading off to buy a replacement cake for their little girl.


	3. Unbelievably Stupid

She felt it before she even knew. She felt the heaviness like cement lining her stomach as the severity of the situation became ever more apparent. From across the battlefield, the grotesque shock of red stood out on the gold locks of hair matted against his forehead. She watched him sway tentatively on his feet before the blue of his eyes were gone and his body began falling headfirst to the ground below.

Without so much of a second of regard for her own safety, she spun on her heel and raced to him. From somewhere behind she could hear her teammates screaming her name, the panic evident in their efforts to stop her. Kiba, Shino... she would have to apologize to them. In a moment of pure selfishness she disregarded those that would no sooner lay down their own lives for her, and instead made her dance across the war zone in desperation to get to him. With a grace she never knew she was even capable of, she dodged the metal shrapnel raining down, millimeters from grazing any exposed skin. She made quick work of those foolish enough to raise their hand against her in combat. A juke here and a well place bout of Chakra there, she left a trail of incapacitated foes in her wake.

Her heart was hammering away with each sway of her body; a trapped animal desperate to escape her.

Yet her breath was even, her mind unnaturally calm. She was cold and calculating in each and every bend of her wrist, each extension of her legs, and she was deadly precise.

At some point the sound had all but left her ears, her vision hypersensitive in its stead. She could see each spinning kunai as if in slow motion and evaded with ease. But they were of little importance in comparison to the boy laying motionless merely a hundred feet away.

 

His smile. His eyes gleaming in the setting sun as the sweetest words escape his lips.

 

She nearly choked on a sob at the unexpected flash of memory flooding her mind. That lapse of concentration nearly cost her as she stumbled into a foe's outstretched bo staff at full speed. She had the breath temporarily knocked out of her, but she returned the pain ten-fold with a swift and decisive swipe of her arm into his chest. She didn't even have to watch his fall to his knees to know that he was no longer breathing. No matter, she could be a solider if it meant protecting him and everyone else. She'd rather lose every shred of her own humanity if it kept those she loved with theirs.

She took in the combustion of paperbombs to her left, and the streak of lightening flying past her right. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of desecration and burned fleshed. Enemies and friends alike dotted the battlefield like fallen sakura petals, all the while more and more joined their ranks. Not even an entire childhood of training and missions had braced her for the reality of war, but now was not the time to dwell on how utterly unprepared she was for it all.

Five enemy ninjas were keeping her from him. With a steady raise of her hands she took a deep breath.

Three.

  Two.

    One.

With a huge burst of Chakra, she produced two massive lions from each fist. The power surged through her, coursed through her blood until her skin felt much too tight to be her own. Crouching low, she propelled herself high into the air until she was landing with a solid thud unto the shoulders of the nearest opponent and riding him down onto the ground. She took the moment of hesitation of his teammates to land two critical hits onto another. With the second man down at her her feet, she barreled straight for the next. Twirling on the ball of her foot, she managed to sweep the legs right out of a woman barring fangs and spouting out a whole wrath of profanities her direction. A few key Chakra points and the lady was put of out commission without a moment's hesitation. Her hands found the abdomen of her next target as she unleashed one perfectly timed gentle fist, the guy slumping instantly against her. She threw his limp body off in discontent.

One to go.

As she ran forward a strangely soft hue of pink caught her eyes, quickly followed by an eruption of the ground as the earth rippled from the impact point. Using this to her advantage, the girl dove behind the debris to catch her staggeringly tall seven foot opponent by surprise. Too late though. He caught her mid jump and swung her a good twenty feet away into the dirt. Palms and knees sliced open and sporting two newly broken ribs, she hopped back up and dispelled her lions in favor of two open palms. She rushed him, closing the distance quicker than he had anticipated. Eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four. With an accuracy and ferocity that would have made her father proud, she delivered blows to each and every Chrakra point she could reach. Her eyes kept her locked on until there was no longer anything indicating their life force. With that, she once more took a sharp inhale and let her victory wash over.

There was no time for celebration though. Her energy was getting dangerously low, and it seemed unlikely she could stay much longer on her feet. Her Byakugan faded as her regular vision was restored. With a slight wobble, she managed to run the last few steps before collapsing to her knees beside him.

His face was surprisingly peaceful; a stark juxtaposition to their current surroundings. He was cut up and all variations of blue and yellow. She trailed a gentle hand through red matted hair and pushed his bangs aside to examine the gash underneath. It was deep, deep enough to see clear to the bone beneath. Her breath hitched, but she had no reservations of depleting the last of her energy to heal him. She wasn't an expert in healing, but she knew enough. Exceptionally woozy, she bathed him in an eerie green light. She called out for a medic, but if her voice was even audible she couldn't say for sure.

Her vision was all but gone now, yet she kept at it. She tried to keep her eyes open, needing to be sure he was coming to. She could no longer see and she could scarcely hear a thing, but in the madness around them she brought her head onto his chest and felt the faint rhythmic beats of his heart beneath her. Despite the time and place, hearing that sound filled her with a comfort like no other. She was on the verge of fully losing consciousness now. No matter what happened, she would shield him. She would not let his last breath be on this awful bloodstained land. She tried to call out once more, still unable to tell if her words had even left her. She fell deeper, and deeper, until everything was black.

 

 

When she woke the sound of beeping greeted her. The rough fabric and the clinically clean smell of her sheets let her know she was not in her own bed, but in the infirmary instead. As her vision came round, she began to make out the machines and the wires protruding from her bruised skin. Everything seemed to hurt, but she was determined to get up and move. She needed to know how her teammates fared, needed to know that they were unharmed. Had to know if her efforts had been in vain.

She flung her feet with exceptional effort off the tiny hospital bed and was frantically unplugging the wiring chaining her when her door to her room opened.

In a hospital gown much like her own and his forehead wrapped fully in gauze, there was Naruto. He was carrying a a bag of sweets but nearly dropped it all when he saw the state of the dark haired girl trying to make a break from medical attention.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he cried out, rushing over and helping her back into the bed, "what are you doing up and unplugging yourself like that? Trust me, the nurses won't be happy..."

"N-Naruto Kun... you're okay. Kiba and Shino... are they?" she whispered as she allowed herself to be careful laid back down, his cool eyes like balm on all the physical and emotional pain her body had just endured. He told her with a smile that they were just fine and would be back soon. As he placed a bandaged hand onto hers, his eyes lingered on the battered porcelain skin. She felt him tense, his eyes squeezing shut. When he opened them again they were misty and unfocused in a way she wasn't sure she'd seen before. 

Before she could even say a word, he was crawling onto the twin size cot and wrapping her up in his arms. He simply held her, his face buried in her hair. Silent sobs wracked his body, and it took everything in her not to breakdown on him. Instead, she took his hand and laced her fingers into his; bringing their interlocked hands to her lips. She took in the scars, the bandaging all over his arms and legs. He was her, he was okay. She left out a shaky breath as a small smile crossed her lips. 

Eventually he sat up a bit and propped himself up onto the flat hospital pillows, her head resting comfortably against his rising chest. For someone that was never at a loss for words, he was uncharacteristically silent. The boy that was quick with retorts or just flat-out speaking the first thing that came to mind, this stoic Naruto was worrisome. She debated what to say, if she should even say anything at all. She wanted to apologize for acting recklessly, for not being there to begin with, but she too seemed at an utter loss for words. 

"Nar-"

"Hinata, I was so scared..."

She stopped the thought that had been on her tongue. Naruto, scared? They had been against some pretty formidable foes that night, even for a seasoned veteran used to battle it had been nothing short of overwhelming. She recalled seeing him colliding with the ground, suppressing a shiver as she did. 

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, it's okay to have fear in a situation like that. It's war after all-"

"No, no... Hinata, I was scared of losing you..."

This she had not been expecting. 

The blood was rushing to her face, wondering if she heard him correctly. It had only been a few weeks since they had begun dating yet there was nothing in his voice to indicate that he did not mean exactly what he said. A teardrop that was not her own landed onto her nose, the saltiness falling slowly onto her split lip. She looked up at him, storm clouds building behind those baby-blues when there was usually only sun.

He returned her stare, stating, "Shino told me what you did for me... that, that was.... unbelievably stupid, but incredibly brave. I think if we're keeping tally, you've got about three saves on me. Hardly seems fair now does it?"

She let out a laugh, but found to her instant regret that it hurt immensely. "Ahhh- ah- ah no, not at all!"

A look of discomfort crossed his face in the evident pain she was in. He said nothing but kissed the top of her head as he held her protectively in his arms. Their mutual understand and the contentment they felt was everything she had always imagined. He was quiet though, stoking her hair as they watched the light behind the blinds bleed away as the minutes ticked by them, soon the room just barely illuminated. 

"Hinata," he breathed, her name like honey on his tongue, "I, well, I want to spend every moment of this life you've saved cherishing you. Will you be my wife...?"

This was surely a joke. Or perhaps she was delirious? Ah, she must have hit her head when she blacked out, that had to be it she thought to herself. There was no way Uzamaki Naruto was asking her, Hinata, to be his bride. She laughed, disregarding the excruciatingly sharp pains in doing so. She had finally cracked.

"So, Hina, I know I'm not the best at this and we've only been together a few weeks, but like, I don't think it's good if the girl is laughing when you propose... is it?" he asked in genuine confusion bending over slightly to try and catch her eyes in the fading light. 

'Oh, shit', she thought, he really had asked her! The realization hit her about as hard as that bo staff had. He was serious about this. The heat already making her flush intensified to astronomical levels. Yes, yes, everyday of her life, a million times yes. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Naruto jumped clear up from the bed and about 3 feet into the air at the sudden lights flickering on and the abrupt appearance of the Fifth Hokage in her room. Hinata sputtered incoherently trying to speak but was instantly silenced with a single raise of Tsunade's index finger. She turned on Naruto cowering in the corner and in a sharp voice exclaimed, "Ms. Hyuga needs REST and medical treatment! Not everyone has your freakishly fast recovery time! And look at all the wires you've unplugged! Do you know what those are for? Hmmmm? No, you don't, you dolt! I don't want to see you in her bed again, and next time, for the love of Kami, call a damn nurse! Now, OUT!"

And as unceremonious as that, Naruto was ushered rather forcefully out the door and she was left to the care of a nurse to hook her all back up. 

Soon the beeping resumed and once more she was left alone to feel his absence. It wasn't until Sakura let herself in with a gentle knock that she was no longer lost to her own thoughts. Sakura spoke spiritedly as she checked her charts and hung a new IV bag. She expressed how happy she was okay, all the while Hinata smiling and sharing the sweets naruto had brought. She rejoiced when she sat down and filled her in on the events that had transpired the previous night and how everyone was doing. Overall, they had succeeded in defending their home with more injuries than deaths. It wasn't long until a page overhead let both girls know Sakura was needed somewhere else in the hospital. With a hug she was up and just about out the door when a soft voice stopped her.

"Oh, Sakura-San," she asked quietly, covering her face slightly with her right hand, "can you do me a favor before you go?" 

"Of course. Hinata!"

"Thank you, uhm, i was hoping, well, could you please give this to Naruto-kun when you see him?" She asked, burning up and positively scarlet as she extend a small folded scrap of paper. 

Sakura happily took it and delivered the paper down the hall to the still fuming jinchuuriki sprawled out on his bed. When she said she has something from Hinata he perked right up, his stomach I'd a flurry of nerves as he reached for the tiny parchment that held his heart.

When he opened it, he read the simple words scrawled neatly across it.

_Forever, yes._


	4. Mine

"Hinata, I'm home," Naruto called out in a whisper as he entered their little flat. 

It was late, nearly two in the morning according to the clock just in view. He took off his shoes and sat for a moment on the step with his head held securely in his tense hands. His last assignment had been an absolute bust, sending the team into discord and heated arguments the entirety of their way back to the village. Because of the bad intel, it meant a whole four hours of meetings and paperwork for each and every one of them long into the night. It had been an atrocious day to say the least, and right now he wanted nothing more than to soak in the tub and pass out among the sweet fragrances of bubbles and warm water. 

As his mind reeled over the lingering stacks of work and the upcoming mission to the Hidden Mist in the next forty-eight hours, he almost missed the soft padded footsteps as his mate made her way to him. 

There in the light of the Moon peeking into their home, was she. Her midnight hair was pulled back into a perfectly messy bun, her memorizing translucent eyes locked lovingly onto his. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he was pretty sure it did not consist of her wrapped in his old neon orange jacket and nothing else. There in his old garb, she looked positively ablaze in the bright fabric, and absolutely sexy as hell. His gaze found her lips, knowing full well they held the power to save as well as destroy his whole world should she ever wish to do so. Her smile was the purest he could witness, and it brought his mind into a tizzy and his heart a stream of palpitations. A pale wrist extended out towards him, her fingers inviting as he intertwined his with hers. Without a single word she led him towards their cozy room with the haphazard sheets and the army of pillows strew about in all directions in what must have been a fitful slumber. He scolded himself for allowing such a thing, holding onto her in apology for his neglect. His words were lost on him though as her hungry stare left him entirely speechless. Those lips, the ones that could have a nation on its knees, found his and he all but melted to her touch. His breath was weak, his heart a chaotic drummer with every whim she acted on. Before he knew what had even happened, her hand was releasing her long locks of hair while the other pushed onto his chest and sent him tumbling onto their bed. 

The pressure of her tight frame against him was driving him insane in the most fantastic of ways. He drank her up, intoxicated by the smell of her shampoo and floral perfume on her neck. He kissed her as if he'd never have another opportunity, as if each one may be his last chance to physically express his desires for her. Her fingers lightly traced the muscles on his arms, his firm chin, his clenched abs, each followed closely by her lips. She got lower and lower, sending a convulsive shiver throughout his entire body he couldn't even begin to suppress. With a coy smile she moved up to plant more kisses across his face, nibbling on his ear as she whispered his name. It left her tongue as if sacred and not to be used by anyone other than she. She screamed it, her voice a lithe of chimes awakening the beast within the very depth of his soul. He hungrily answered her call by letting her glimpse that which she beckoned.  
He ravished her fully, his mouth nipping and caressing the flush skin she presented him with. He worshiped her with his hands and praised her with each uttered syllable. The pleasure, this trill, it was for her and her alone. 

He gently grabbed hold of the familiar fabric still draping her body and he took his time unwrapping her. He addressed her with the upmost care and love, slowly savoring her unveiling like ice cream on the hottest day in Summer. She dipped into his touch, diving headfirst into lustful eyes as more and more of her became exposed. He kissed her cheek, the gesture indicating how flushed she really was. Her long hair grazed his features, tickling him as her face hovered over him like a halo. He let his fingers roam over the soft hills he knew so well and saw the shyness radiate off her as he did. 

He paused, holding her instead as both their hearts raced against one another's skin. He was determined not to do anything to make her the least bit uncomfortable, and so it was all the more surprising when she snapped up from his chest and reached wayyy down and held firm. 

"This," she said in the softest of breaths,"this is mine." 

He felt himself go hot and instantly ridged in her hand, her words sending the beast purring. She licked her lips, leaving a trail of kisses to her newest possession. 

He was totally, and undeniably, hers.

Gone was the timidness she normally cloaked herself in, and in her place was a commanding general. She directed him with an iron tongue, and with eyes that left him with submission as his only salvation. He wholeheartedly obliged. 

She had him on his knees as she held his chin within her fingertips. She gave out her orders with a smile playing on her lips, her subordinate powerless to resist his commander. 

He found solace in her curves and generosity in her touch. His eyes knew her skin, knew the ways to please her. There in darkness he found the most intimate parts of her. She rose, her toes curling in response to his movements as she squeaked with delight. With a giggle she removed his layers of clothes one by one until he was as bare as she was. She re-positioned herself, repaying the favor and indulged him quite fully. 

She was too much, too good to him. All his senses were going haywire and she the cause. 

"Woman, you are wicked..." he mumbled through gritted teeth in an attempt to contain and regain control of his body. This seemed the wrong, or perhaps it was the right, thing to say because her efforts intensified and he swore he was seeing stars dancing on the ceiling. His hands rested on her shoulders for balance and he tried not to sway under her touch.

She stopped for breath, resting against his thigh. He knelled down next to her, pulling his queen in his arms.He kissed the top of her head, lifting her up and carrying her into their minuscule bathroom. 

Flipping on the lights with his elbow, he carefully sat her on the edge of the bathtub. He then proceeded to fill the tub with warm water, all the while she ran her fingers through his hair as he rested against the cool porcelain ledge. 

"You have another mission soon, don't you?" she asked, quietly. 

He nodded slowly, his eyes heavy and unable to glance her direction. He was more exhausted that he expected.

"I thought so. I'm sorry Naruto-Kun.... you must be so tired and I'm being, well... selfish in acting as I am," she said, his eyes wide open once more. Her voice no longer held the commanding presence it had in their bedroom and he felt his heart ache at the timidity of her tone.

"Hina, don't ever apologize for wanting anything from me. I would give you... absolutely anything you wanted. I'd give you all the ramen on the entire planet if you asked for it!"

She laughed sweetly, her hands resuming their soothing sweep of his hair. 

"I think the only thing I truly want, is you, Naruto-Kun," said said, barely audible and her face a myriad of red, the glint of silver on her ring finger making his own face glow. 

"Ah, well that I can provide to your hearts content, Hime. Join me?" He asked, already reaching for her hand. She accepted, slipping into the steamy water as he climbed in behind her. Although he may have gone years before never realizing it, she made him feel like enough.

Between the warmth of the water and the ever comforting feeling of having one another to hold, in the early hours of morning the pair blissfully fell off to sleep. Naruto knew he had precious little time until he would once again be packing up and trekking miles and miles away from her. This, having her so near, this was all he wanted and more. The rest of the world could wait.


	5. Animal

Her skin was cold, her eyes bleary. 

Naruto stood, his jaw set and his teeth clenched in rage as he held Hinata against his racing heart. In his arms she was limp and listless, not a trace of the flush pink left in her sweet face. His love, his Princess, what had they done to her…

Surrounding them was an army whose only mission was to cut the two ninjas down. He paid them no mind... they would pay soon enough.

But even as their numbers increased, his eyes never left her. He took in the bruising near her mouth, the blood from her brow. Each scrape marring her otherwise unblemished skin hurt him more than the last. His bandaged fingers traveled the length of each gash, praying he could take it all away. 

She was tiny, always had been, but there in that moment she looked positively childlike. Her long hair was caught somewhere in between the two of them and gave the illusion of the short pixie style she wore in their youth. He would have given anything to get back that lost time. He regretted not getting to know this shy girl sooner, and even more so for not seeing her there when she had tried so relentlessly to shine just for him. He had been obsessed with gaining the attention of the wrong people, and in doing so had been oblivious of much else. For that he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. He owed her his life.

Her eyes were dull as he silently begged her to return his anxious gaze. Her light... Her merciful arms enveloping him... those perfect lips telling him to do his best, that it would all be okay. He needed those sweet affectionate words, needed the woman who believed in him long before he had the courage to do so himself. He needed kisses from behind while he cooked them breakfast. Needed to see her dancing barefoot around their home as she went around watering flowers. She was so achingly rare and lovely, and inevitably the soul that was forever attached to the end of his red string. Yet, he was losing her. 

Her grip was loosening, her head slipping off his chest. He screamed out loud, pleading with her to stay. She was strong, so much stronger than he was. He reminded her of this fact over and over as he asked her once more to please just stay. He would be a better man, a better husband, anything and everything she needed if only she promised not to leave him. 

"Hina-my Hime….. Please…. I love you, I love you, do you hear me? I. Love. You. D-Don't go…." he demanded with all that he had inside him, his voice strained and in danger of deserting him entirely. 

Silence.

He felt the remaining heat leave her, the weak beat of her heart no longer in his ears. 

The tears came. They burned and flowed as the impossible turmoil bubbling within his soul found its way outward. He should have been there sooner, she should have never been there alone. The guttural sound of an injured animal erupted from his soul. A battle cry of the most dangerous means; the cry of one with nothing to lose.

He placed her carefully, so very carefully, upon the flowers at his feet. He moved a lock of her dark hair from her peaceful face and tucked it tenderly behind her. With quivering lips, he left a kiss. He would breakdown later in how they should have shared as many as the stars staining the views of night sky. Right now though, he had to attend to something.

He stood, facing those who had the audacity to even lay their gaze on his Hinata. He glowered, his eyes a blazing glow of red as he growled, "Now then. I hope you've fucking come for a fight."


End file.
